


open up my eager eyes

by bicroft



Series: SidGeno Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: Zhenya had never been a jealous man.Of course, with Sid, things were always different.





	open up my eager eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for "Jealous sid and geno" ; crossposted from tumblr @sidsknee. Title stolen from Mr. Brightside, because i'm that kind of bitch.

Zhenya had never been a jealous man. 

Whenever he dated girls, he never minded when they’d flirt with other guys or anything like that. He knew, at the end of the night, whoever he was with was coming home with _him_ , and that was what mattered. Zhenya had no need to posteur; what was there to peacock about, when he already knew he was the best?

Of course, as he usually was, Sid was different. 

They weren’t even _dating_ , and Zhenya found himself barring his teeth that any pretty thing that looked Sid’s way, narrowing his eyes at the boy-and-girlfriends Sid stuck with for varying lengths of time every time he saw them, and scoffing at any potential wheeling candidates Tanger and Flower threw Sid’s way when they went out. 

“What about her?” Flower said, nodding to a tall brunette at the bar. She was pretty, very pretty, and she looked nice enough- and, Sid looked like he might like her, really. 

He turned to Zhenya, though, and asked “Geno?” like he always did, which meant it was Zhenya’s turn to pass judgement. 

“Look like she not know hockey.” Zhenya said, which was neither a rude thing to say or necessarily bad; depending on how long Sid planned to be with her, her not knowing hockey could be helpful. Sid nodded, though, and then shook his head at Flower. Zhenya tried to hide a smile in his beer; another match thwarted. He’d feel bad, but really, all he was doing was saving Sid. None of these people knew him the right way, could make him happy like he deserved. Zhenya _knew_. 

“Okay- him.” Tanger said, pointing to a man at the other end of the bar. He, too, was dark haired and tall, built like an athlete. Definitely Sid’s type, Zhenya knew that much. 

“Look boring.” Zhenya declared, after a moment of narrowing his eyes at the man in consideration.

“He doesn’t have to be the most interesting man in the world for Sid to take him home.” Flower huffed, and Sid made a noise in protest. Flower just shrugged. “I’m just sayin’ man; you don’t have to get to know his full backstory if you just wanna get laid” 

“Maybe I want to.” Sid said, probably just to be contrary, but Sid being contrary meant that Sid wasn’t going home with the guy at the bar, so, Zhenya counted it as a win. 

“You’re the pickiest person in the world, I swear to god,” Flower said, rolling his eyes and downing his drink. “ _Fine_ , okay: him.” 

This time, he was point at someone at the other end of the bar, at a table. He was tall, well-built and dark-haired, so, Sid’s type again. He was wearing a Colorado Avalanche hat on, so, obviously a hockey fan. He was drinking alone, but looked friendly, so, probably not a dick.

Zhenya frowned. “Bad taste in teams,” he settled on, eventually. 

“Not everyone’s gonna be a Penguins fan.” It was Sid who spoke up, this time, and when Zhenya looked over at him, he was looking at the man with a hungry look in his eye. 

Sid was interested. _Fuck_. 

“Still doesn’t mean he has to like the _Avalanche_ ,” Zhenya said, trying to hide his bitterness in his drink. It didn’t work. “Anyone who’s Avalanche fan hates themself.” 

“I’m gonna talk to him,” Sid said, acting as if Zhenya hadn’t spoken at all, and Zhenya had to fight the urge to pout, or bodily drag him back to the table.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Tanger said, downing the rest of his drink and bumping fists with Flower. He caught Zhenya’s stormy expression, and rolled his eyes. “Oh, come _on_ \- what’s you problem?”

“I’m still not think he’s good enough, is all,” Zhenya muttered, watching Sid make his way across the bar to the guy. His eyes didn’t even bug when Sidney Crosby sat down across from him and started chatting him up. Zhenya’s heart clenched. “Sid deserves the best.”

“Listen, Geno,” Flower said, heaving a long suffering sigh and sharing a look with Tanger Zhenya couldn’t read. “We get it, but…”

“If you’re not gonna get with him, you can’t keep him from getting with other people,” Tanger finished, and Flower nodded.

“He deserves to be happy,” Flower added. “We think so, and we know _you_  think so, so. If you’re not gonna step up, you need to stop shitting on his chances.” 

Zhenya spluttered for a second: “I’m not- he’s- _I’m_ -” before he sighed, and pressed his lips into a thin line before he spoke again. “He wouldn’t want me, even if I ‘step up’,” he lamented, staring down into his empty glass. 

“You’re either crazy, or blind,” Tanger snorted, which made Zhenya lift his head up to glare at him. 

“Not want me, I’m know,” he said. 

Flower shook his head. “Geno, what’s Sid’s type?” 

Zhenya frowned. “He… like tall,” he said. “Dark hair more than blonds, like people who look like they work out, know hockey, have good smile.” 

“Exactly,” Flower said, as if that solved it. Zhenya glared at him, too, and he prompted: “And, you…” 

“Are tall, and dark haired,” Tanger said, listing each trait out on his fingers. “You work out, you know hockey, and, you’ve got a pretty decent style.” 

“Now, I wonder where Sid got all those things he likes from?” Flower said, tapping his chin and pretending to think it over. 

It was like Zhenya had just opened his eyes, and _finally_ saw the whole new world that had been just under his nose. “He… likes me,” he said, a little breathless. 

“No _shit_ ,” Tanger said, rolling his eyes. “So, you should maybe do something about it.”

Zhenya didn’t have to be told twice- he really didn’t have to be told _once_ ; he was on his feet and starting across the bar towards Sid before Tanger could finish speaking, and long before Flower could call “We didn’t mean right now!”

“Sid,” he said, once he got to the table, sounding breathless and sort of wrecked. “Have to go; I’m need to talk to you.” 

“Can it wait til tomorrow?” Sid asked, frowning at him and using a tone that clearly meant ‘ _Geno, what the fuck’._

“No,” Zhenya said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of his seat. “Now, has to be now.” 

“Geno, I’m really-” He didn’t let Sid finish speaking before he was grabbing his coat for him, and steering him out of the bar, even as Sid was subtly fighting it the whole way. “What the _fuck_ , G?” he spat when they finally got outside, jerking out of Zhenya’s grip. “I was _obviously_ in the  middle of something, and-” 

“He’s not good enough for you,” Zhenya blurted, and Sid made a frustrated noise. 

“You don’t think anyone’s good enough for me!” he said, voice almost echoing in the empty air. “You always, _always_ have a problem with _anyone_ I try to pull, anyone I try to _date_ \- Jesus, Geno, I’m trying…” 

Suddenly, all the anger seemed to drain out of Sid, and he slumped. “I’m trying to get _over_  you, asshole,” he said, but the name lost it’s punch when he looked as sad as he did. “And you’re making it so fucking _hard_.” 

“Don’t want you to get over me,” Zhenya said, taking a step forward. Sid stumbled back, but, Zhenya kept pressing on. “I’m… stupid. I’m stupid, before now, because I’m not know how much I… I _love_ you.” His voice got caught on the word, and he heard Sid’s breath hitch, but, he made himself go on. “I’m not stupid, now, though, I know. Other people, they’re not know you, not be their best for you because they don’t know how much you deserve it, but I- I’m always be  my best for you, Sid. Always.” 

“You always do,” Sid said, finally taking a step towards Zhenya. He sounded like he was going to cry, and that just wouldn’t do, so Zhenya stepped forward a bit more and pulled him into a kiss instead. 

At first, it was more of a crashing of lips than an actual kiss; there was too much teeth, and then there was too much bumping of noses, but when they actually got past the fumbling it was the best kiss Zhenya had ever had in his life. It was like he and Sid had been doing it for ages, natural and _right_ in a way nothing had been before. 

They only pulled away when there was a burst of bright light, and they heard a group of people coming out of the bar. Luckily, none of them looked their way. If they had, they’d have seen Sid looking the most wrecked Zhenya had ever seen him, lips bitten red and a blush visible on his cheeks even in the dim lighting of the parking lot. “Should go back to hotel,” he said, and god, he sounded wrecked. 

“My room?” Sid said, and now there was another warm feeling deep in Zhenya’s gut, and he couldn’t nod fast enough. 

“Get cab,” he said, because fuck it, Flower and Tanger could make their own way back to the hotel. He fired off a quick text to the both of them as he and Sid climbed into the back of a cab; it was just a simple series of smilies, but, they’d know what he meant. 

They must’ve anyway, because in rapid succession, Tanger sent back ‘ _you fucking dog’_ and Flower replied with a simple ‘ _keep it quiet, the kids are probably sleeping_.’ Zhenya laughed, and turned his phone off, focusing instead on ushering Sid into the hotel and then into the elevator as quickly as humanly possible. 

As soon as he hit the number for their floor and the door closed behind them, Zhenya crowded Sid up against the side of the elevator and got his mouth back on him, biting marks as far down his neck as Sid’s collared shirt would let him. “Too dressed,” he lamented, and Sid laughed, shoving him back a little. 

“You’ve got to actually give me time to fix that, Geno,” he said, smile crooked and full of promises. “But, I’m not stripping in this damn elevator.” 

“ _Tease_ ,” Zhenya whined, and all Sid did was laugh at him again as the doors opened. 

“I’ll race you,” he said, eyes gleaming in challenge, and Zhenya didn’t have time to do more than step out of the elevator before Sid took off.

For someone who hated running, Sid could sure move. Zhenya had the longer legs, though, and he caught Sid a few feet away from the door of his room, and pulled him into his chest. Sid laughed, loud and honking, and the sound echoed down the hallway so loud that Zhenya had to shush him. 

“Kids probably sleeping, Sid,” he murmured, letting Sid go so that he could dig through his pockets for his keycard and let them into the room. As soon as the door was closed behind him, though, Zhenya pulled him back in, kissing him as he started trying to claw at Sid’s buttons until they came undone. 

“If you want me naked,” Sid said, breathing each word out in between kisses. “You’re gonna have to let me go, Geno.” 

“Don’t _want_ to let go,” Zhenya whined. Sid just snorted and grabbed him by his belt loops, walking them both backward to the bed until he was laying down on the edge, and Zhenya was on top of him. 

“You should, though,” Sid said, almost _purring_ , and god, Zhenya might just lose his mind before this even got started. “Because, I’d kinda like to suck you off, but I’m also not getting at weird stains on my clothes. These are my best pants.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zhenya practically wailed, and he definitely wasn’t happy to push himself off of the bed and away from Sid, but the way Sid looked at him when he finally unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop behind him was well worth it. 

“You’re supposed to do, too, Sid,” he said, and now it was his turn to laugh a little as Sid seemed to realize that and scramble to get his own clothes off, cursing at his buttons, and tossing his shirt away just as Zhenya had. He fumbled with the button on his pants, too, and once he finally got it undone and kicked off his pants, everything was suddenly much less funny. 

“I was serious, about blowing you,” Sid said, a little impatient after Zhenya apparently took too long to take off his own pants. “Any day now.” 

“So bossy,” Zhenya snorted, forcing a lot more bravado than he suddenly felt. He made his hands stop shaking so that he could get his pants off, and only hesitated for a moment before he went with the part of him just yelling ‘ _fuck it!’_ at the top of its lungs and stepped out of his underwear, too- because, Sid _wanted_ , and Zhenya wanted too, and there was no reason for him to hold back. 

We was rewarded with a breathy ‘ _oh, fuck’_ from Sid as he slipped from where he was laying on the bed to stand, but only long enough to get out of the rest of his own clothes and kick them away before he dropped to his knees in a way that Zhenya was already sure he was going to regret in the morning- but, hell, Sid might regret _all_ of this in the morning, so, Zhenya wasn’t really going to put up much of a fuss right now. Next time, though- if there was one- he was going to treat Sid right, he promised himself. 

For now, though, he tried to keep his knees from buckling as Sid leaned forward and took the head of his cock into his mouth, and wrapped his hand around the base. He gripped Sid’s hair loosely and tried, unsuccessfully, to bite down on a moan.

Sid looked up at him, smug in a way that he really had no right to be- and, if Zhenya hadn’t been hard before, he sure as hell was after that. He tugged Sid’s hair a bit, and Sid _shivered_ , so Zhenya did it again. “So fucking pretty,” he said, words a little slurred. 

Sid hummed, and pulled back for a moment before going back in and taking Zhenya deeper, almost down to where his hand was, and bobbing back up, building up a steady rhythm, Zhenya keeping his grip on his hair as steady as he could manage. He felt like his grip and Sid’s mouth were the only things keeping him standing, and really, he probably wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Sid,” he said, half moan, half warning, trying to pull him back at least a little. “Not- I’m not-”

Sid hummed, and the look in his eye when Zhenya looked down said  that that was both an affirmation, and mean to push him over the edge- and, fuck if it didn’t do just that. Sid bobbed down once, twice more, and Zhenya was crying out “ _Sid_ -” and coming down his throat, fingers flexing in Sid’s hair. 

When Sid pulled away, he looked even more wrecked than he had before, and Zhenya made a distressed noise before he pulled him to his feet and kissed him. He could taste himself on Sid’s tongue, but, how weird that was was quickly overshadowed by how _hot_ it was. 

“ _Pretty_ ,” he said again, because Sid needed to know, and he dragged Sid back to the bed and pushed him down onto it again, climbing on after him and kissing him again. “So fucking _gorgeous,_ Sid, best I’ve ever seen-”

“ _Fuck_ , Geno,” Sid whined, rolling his hips up and only meeting empty air, and that wouldn’t do either. Zhenya wrapped his hand around Sid’s dick and was immediately rewarded with the most _amazing_ noise he’d ever heard in his whole life. He bit back a grin, and started actually moving, watching with blown pupils and Sid writhed and moaned with every stroke. Sid was vocal pretty much everywhere; it shouldn’t be much of a surprise to Zhenya that he was a bit of a screamer, but it still felt like a punch to the gut every time Sid said his name anyway. 

It didn’t take long for Sid to come, either, so Zhenya felt a little less embarrassed about his own performance- and, well, it was a little hard to be embarrassed when he had a fucked-out Sid staring up at him like he was the best thing in the world. Zhenya stared back, and was sure he looked more than a little lovesick, but he made himself get up after a few seconds and one parting kiss. 

“Where are you going?” Sid called after him, sitting up and looking more than a little distressed. 

“Just bathroom,” Zhenya promised. “Can’t sleep without clean, Sid; early flight, so, no time to be stuck together in the morning.” 

“So, you’re gonna stay?” Sid asked. His face had lit up again, and even if Zhenya hadn’t been planning on it already, he surely would be now. 

“Of course I’m stay,” he said, smiling at Sid. “Be back before you know it.”

“You’d better,” he heard Sid mutter, and he laughed as he went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself off first and then wet another one and brought it out to clean Sid off with. Sid closed his eyes and let Zhenya clean him off, pulling him down onto the bed as soon as Zhenya tossed the washcloth aside. 

“Should probably get under the covers to sleep, Sid,” Zhenya said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Sid’s neck, and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Mm, in a minute,” Sid said, even as he was yawning. Zhenya laughed again and sat up, scooting around and rearranging himself so that he was under the covers, and patting the other side of the bed until Sid grumbled a little, and joined him. As soon as he was settled, Zhenya pulled him to his side. Sid tucked in so _easily_ there, like he was made for it; it made Zhenya’s heart hurt, more than a little. 

“So,” he said after a moment of silence, probably as Sid was just about to drift off to sleep. “Not thinking about stupid bar guy, now. yes?” 

“Huh?” Sid yawned, cracking one eye open to look at Zhenya. “What’re you- _oh_.” Sid snorted, and rolled his eye. “I haven’t thought about him since you walked over to his table, Geno, come on.” 

“Good,” Zhenya said, pressing another kiss to Sid’s forehead. “I’m best boyfriend for you, you see.” 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Sid asked, probably meaning to sound playful, but missing it. He was too breathless, too awed. God, Zhenya loved this man. 

“If you want me,” he said. 

“Of course I want you,” Sid said, pressing a kiss to Zhenya’s jaw. “You’re the best.” 

“You deserve the best,” Zhenya said, and they were quiet after that, happy just to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I almost ended this with "Jake was never sleeping again". Poor Jake, always around when the dads Bone Their Feelings Out.


End file.
